miiversepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Community Guidelines
Miiversepedia is a fun and safe place that all Miiverse users can edit. However, to keep the site this way, we do have some rules. Admins, please read this as well as new users. Editing Rules If you are editing a page on this wiki, please make sure that you follow the following rules: # Do not insert false information into pages. # Removing important content from pages will not be tolerated. # If you are linking to external websites, make sure that the link is appropriate. If you are linking multiple times in one article, please link to the page you're linking to no more than once per paragraph. # Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages is not okay. # Possibly most importantly, harassment, bullying behavior, or intimidation is not tolerated. # If you're banned, please wait out your ban and not edit to this wiki. If you are caught using another account, you will have to suffer the consequences. # If your username is offensive, inappropriate, or otherwise unacceptable, you will be blocked from this wiki. Same goes for inappropriate favorite wiki names and inappropriate content in your profile. # Offensive language will not tolerated. # We try to keep our wiki as non-bias as possible. Please do not put bias content into pages. (admins, offenders should be warned before they're blocked) # Please keep pages related to Miiverse. # Reminder that this is a wiki, not a Miiverse fan site. Please keep all pages serious. If you would like to talk about something fun, you can either do it in the forum, on message walls, or in the chat. # The chat rules also apply when editing. Users who violate rules will find their edits deleted and their ability to edit Miiversepedia revoked. As long as you follow these rules, you may edit Miiversepedia. Additionally, if you see someone violate these rules, please tell an administrator immediately. If you violate the rules once, you will be given a temporary ban. If you continue to violate the Miiversepedia rules, your bans will get longer. If you feel as if your ban is unfair, please contact the admin who issued it. Chat Rules On Miiversepedia, we have a chat. To make the chat a fun and safe place for everyone, the following content is prohibited from being posted and/or linked to: # Personal information (first name, country of residence, and NNID are all acceptable, though) # Violent content # Inappropriate/harmful content # Hateful/bullying content # Advertising # Sexually explicit content # Illegal content # Religious or political content # Spam or large messages # Content unrelated to Miiverse/Nintendo/Miiversepedia (this is only allowed at the discretion of any online moderators; admins, offenders should be warned before they're kicked/banned). # Asking people to buy things for you # Soliciting # Sharing friend codes (unless on the private chat) # Inappropriate body functions # Anything else that violates the Wikia Terms of Use We also have another rule not related to posting. # If 3 or more people come onto the chat with the intent of causing an invasion, every one of those users will get banned. Users who violate these rules in the chat will get kicked. If a user gets kicked three times, they will get banned. The length of the ban depends on the number of bans a user has. If a user is violating the chat rules when there are no moderators on, please take a screenshot and show the picture to an active admin or chat moderator. If the offending user was violating the chat rules, immediate action will be taken. If you feel as if your ban is unfair, please contact the person who issued it. Additionally, the chat rules also apply when editing articles, posting to forums, message walls, pictures, commenting, and everything else on this wiki. Administrator Rules These rules apply to administrators and higher-ups only. Being that you are this wiki's role models, it is mandatory that you follow the standard guidelines as well as these. The administrator rules are listed as follows: 1. Make sure that articles that have been recently edited are grammatically and factually correct. We don't want users and visitors to pick up incorrect information. 2. If you see someone breaking the rules, ban them for a brief period of time. If they continue to break the rules, give them longer bans, and if most of their edits are violations (user must have at least 3 edits), give them a permanent ban. 3. Try to stay active on the wiki when you can. If you are inactive for 4 weeks or longer you be temporarily demoted until you return. If this repeats multiple times, however, you may be permanently demoted. 4. When on the forums and chat, try and help out the moderators by banning rule-breakers. 5. DON'T make any major changes on the wiki without permission from bureaucrat or owner. Doing so will get your admin rights removed automatically (this does not apply when creating pages, deleting pages, and making small edits to admin-edit only pages). 6. If you break our Community Guidelines three (3) times, consequences will follow. If you repeatedly fail to meet these guidelines, you will be demoted and possibly blocked from the wiki. Promoting In general, when we are promoting, there are four questions we ask ourselves: # Do we need any new staff? '''Admins, only promote when you feel like the admins here have too much stuff on their hands, and need help. Before promoting, multiple admins have to agree on the promotion. # '''Has the person being promoted been appropriate? '''Miiversepedia users must have a good record before promotion. This means that they must have zero to just a few violations of the Community Guidelines to be promoted. The Community Guidelines also apply on other wikis if a user is to be promoted. # '''Has the person worked hard enough on our wiki? '''Users should only be promoted after a certain number of edits (50-100 for chat moderator, 100-200 for moderator, and >200 for administrator; Please note that this is likely change in the future) Additionally, users must be active on the chat to be a chat moderator, or active on the forums to be a moderator. # '''Will the person stay committed? '''This is generally decided on how active the user is. Multiple edits per day are the goal, although sometimes there may be exceptions. All users should be asked for permission before promotion. Additionally, users may be demoted for violating the Community Guidelines. If a staff member wishes to terminate their status, they may go to their User Rights Management and demote themselves. A Few Reminders * Miiversepedia is a community site that any Miiverse user can edit. * If you get blocked, there is a reason. If you have any questions, ''talk to the user who blocked you (do this on another wiki). Follow the Community Guidelines when discussing a block on Miiversepedia on other wikis. * Do not request demotion of a staff member simply because they blocked you. * Additionally, you may not ask for promotion of another user because you know someone and/or you're friends with them. Block/Ban Lengths Below are all of the ban lengths in order of time length: * '''2 hours '(only applies for chat) * '''1 day * 3 days * 1 week * 2 weeks * 1 month * 3 months * 6 months * 1 year * Infinite The only times when the first ban should be infinite are if the username was inappropriate or an alt was used to get around a ban (in the case of the alt accounts, a permanent ban should be handed out on all accounts). Help If you have any questions, please contact Digit03, Segatendo1985 or Technickal